


Love.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badboy!Shawn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, alternate universe - bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: Shawn's just trying his best.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 4





	Love.

Shawn had been nervous about this little get together with your friends all night, but you insisted. And despite his nerves, he still had high hopes for the night. He wanted so bad to impress them, and get - if not their blessing - at least leave thinking he was good enough for you. But what was meant to be a light-hearted introductory dinner, turned into an interrogation, and the little confidence Shawn had gained on the drive to the restaurant was gone within five minutes.

As soon as you opened the door to your apartment, Shawn made a beeline to the couch letting his body sink into the cushions. He takes a pillow and hugs it to his chest.

“They hate me.”

“They don’t hate you they just- they don’t know you.”

You take a seat next to him on the couch and move your hand to his hair. Playing with his hair always made him feel better.

“They know enough.” He whispered, hands pulling at a string on your pillow.

You’d never seen Shawn so unsure of himself, and it broke your heart.

“Not like I do. The stuff they know. It’s not you.”

Shawn didn’t have the worst reputation, but it wasn’t a good one either. The problem was, no one ever bothered to get to talk to him, or get to know him. Everything people ‘knew’ was just assumptions based on how he looked and a few of his friends. If they could even be considered that. He was a complete sweetheart, and smart, and funny. Sure he was a smartass and a bit impulsive but so were you. To you, he was just Shawn. Not some manufactured delinquent your friends and everybody else had made him out to be.

“Why do you stay? I’m a fucking mess.”

“Well you’re no picnic, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

He looks up at you with a smirk.

You could match him in every way. You had a bit of a bite to you, and you never bought into any of his bullshit. The first time you put him in his place, was the moment he decided you were a keeper.

“Don’t buy into what everyone says about you. You’re a good guy Shawn.” You lean over, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I love you.” He doesn’t say anything for a moment, just looking at you, wide-eyed. “You asked me why I stay? That’s why.”

It was the first time you’d said it to him, but you’ve known almost from the beginning. You just never said anything because you felt it too much too soon. But you knew what you felt. Why you put up with so much of his shit. Why you defended him the way you did. There was only one explanation.

“You sure?” He asked, turning more towards you.

“Yes, you idiot.” You smile reach up, caressing his cheek and he leans into it.

“I love you too.”


End file.
